


The truth?

by British_CupOfTea



Series: Smegheads [1]
Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Secret Crush, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_CupOfTea/pseuds/British_CupOfTea
Summary: A alternate version of what could've happened during the conversation about "Loss of Virginity" in the episode 'Marooned'
Relationships: Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer
Series: Smegheads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753999
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	The truth?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you're safe and well. This fic is a lot darker than the rest I've wrote. I just watched this episode earlier and I was hoping for more spice in that part of the conversation.. welp I created this. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.

“... What do you think I am? The memory man?”

“Rimmer, don’t give me this, I want the truth.”

“... The truth?” He sat back slightly, “not much to tell really..”

“Yeah, well, I don’t care. I just need somethin’ to keep me going or I’m gonna freeze to death.”

Rimmer pursed his lips and kept staring at the floor, “the back of my brother’s car.”

“Go on. What was she like?” Lister leaned forward, fully endorsed. 

“I was.. 16? 17 maybe? I don’t remember it very well. They were uhm.. About 30.” He said nervously.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Err yeah. About that. My brothers and I were brought along to this fancy party. Even though I divorced my parents, they brought me along. I got bored and wandered off.” He shrugged, “I got talking to the host’s kid.”

“‘Kid’?” Lister quoted him, “30 years old isn’t exactly a ‘kid’, anyway, tell me more about her.”

“Wispy blonde hair. Intense blue eyes. Smooth lips.”

“Nice..” Lister nodded, “carry on.”

“Erm.. My brother left his car unlocked. He had come with his Girlfriend and they had travelled in a separate car from my parents, my other two brothers and I.” Rimmer took a shaky breath, “One thing led to another and we were both on the backseat. It didn’t last long... we were only gone for a few minutes.”

“That’s disappointing.” Lister laughed.

“It hurt though.” Rimmer didn’t look up from the floor.

“Huh?” Lister stopped laughing.

“It, smegging, hurt. My dad made me stay seated for the rest of the evening.”

“Can’t have been that bad.”

Rimmer quickly looked up at him and frowned, “I didn’t realise you were an expert on--” he stopped himself, “they paid my family off. It was never to be mentioned again.”

“Why would you need to be paid off?”

“Because I didn’t, smegging, consent to it.” Rimmer cried out and put a hand over his mouth.

“Woah woah woah. I’m sorry.” Lister stared at him, unable to comfort him, “Oh god, Rimsy.. Ah smeg... erm... how did she manage to erm... rape you?”

“It wasn’t a ‘she’ you idiot. I tried it off with their son. It was my fault. I was talking to him. I must have provoked him. My fault entirely. I was the one who mentioned my brother’s car.” He said through tears.

“It’s not your fault!” Lister tried to sound calm, then it set in. Rimmer ‘tried it off’ with a guy.

“My father made me sit, smegging, down. The whole time. He screamed at me for days afterwards, humiliated me.” He sobbed, “told all the teachers at my school ‘don’t let me get over friendly with any of the other male students,’ which in return, the teachers told all of my classmates. They locked me in cupboards, closets, you name it. I got punched, called names.”

“Rimmer… I’m so sorry.” Lister’s voice wavered.

“The only reason I did it with Yvonne McGruder was to attempt to prove that I wasn’t gay!” He shouted through tears, “my mother spent weeks trying to... fix me. Her friends were disgusted and they all kept trying to find me girlfriends.”

Lister inhaled sharply, “Rimmer... it doesn’t matter that you’re gay.” he tried to sound reasuring, “you’re parents aren’t here to judge you anymore.”

Rimmer looked up at him and closed his eyes slowly, trying to block out the tears. Lister leaned forward and gently picked up Rimmer’s light bee.

“What are you doing?” He sniffled as his hologram flickered slightly.

Lister wrapped his arms around the light bee and cradled it, it was the only thing he could equivalently call a hug. “It’s alright... I’m sorry I made you tell it.”

“It’s fine-- I needed to tell someone. Tell them it properly.” His body had stopped flickering but remained slightly translucent. Even though he wouldn’t feel it, Rimmer wrapped his arms around Lister. He could feel Lister’s head going through his chest a little, but it didn’t bother him.

“If you ever get your body back, I’m going to hug you so tightly..” Lister’s voice broke off as he started to tear up as well.

“Do you feel any warmer?” Rimmer asked after a few minutes.

Lister lifted his head and glanced around, remembering that they were stranded in the middle of a freezing planet, “a lot warmer.. Thank you.” The light bee was producing a heat which would’ve been burning his hands if he wasn’t wearing gloves. 

“We can share this heat for now. Until I get cold and we’ll need to burn a book.” Rimmer exhaled and noticed Lister was falling asleep, he smiled. He had listened to everything he said. Rimmer had come to terms with the crush a long time ago, but he made sure it was well hidden. He covered it up by being rude or pushy. He didn’t know if Lister felt the same way and it was going to stay that way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any grammatical mistakes or if the text it self isn't that great. Kudos and Comments are always welcomed!
> 
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> (p.s This is the first of a series of short stories)


End file.
